A night to remember
by SydneyBarone
Summary: One of the million ways I had imagined the night after the "Gotcha" dinner. Syd and Owen told their feelings to each other. Dedicated to Tinker Bell. I didn't like it very much, hope you will!...


"A night to remember"  
  
THE NIGHT AFTER THE "GOTCHA" DINNER...  
  
It was a quiet, peaceful night. Syd had left the 'family dinner table', wished everybody a good night, then went to bed. She lightened her favourite candle, laid over her pillows and started to stare at the ceiling. Her thoughts were racing... "What happened today? Did Owen really did what he did? Was he really waited for me one and a half hour at St. Clair?" It was the wonderfulest afternoon Syd had ever imagined. Owen invited her for a walk in the downtown... They laughed and talked about their strange 'friendship', "wich one is not a friendship anymore" thought Syd. Because after their light, friendly conversation, Owen had kissed her, it was a weak moment of Syd when she returned the passionate but also gentle kiss. "I just can't believe! This is going to be very exciting... or very, very serious..." Then a strange voice had broked her sweet remembrance.  
  
-What the...? Not again an escaped dog or cat!  
  
When she stared trough the window, her heart stopped for awhile. It was Owen who was crossing the 'Hansen-backyard', then started to search for Syds' room. "Oh, my God! What the...? What is he doing here? Can't believe, can't believe! It's just a dream! Mom! Mom! Where are you? Aha! You're in the wardrobe, right?" But Lynda didn't replied. And in the next moment Owen reached the window. Syd opened it very fast and at the same second he frozed.  
  
-What are you doing here???-asked Syd in a very unnerving way.  
  
-I don't know?-asked back the confused Owen.-I think I should go?-he asked again himself.  
  
-No, no! Oh! C'mon... hmm... well... So... Come in... Or whatever... And now you will tell me verything about this whole situation!-Syd wasn't in a really good mood...  
  
-Okay... I didn't really planned this that way...  
  
-Planned? What plan did you planned about me and my room?  
  
-Uh-oh... This isn't going so well... Look Syd, I'm sorry, please sit down and I'll explain you everything!  
  
-Okaay... I'm listening...  
  
Syd sat down on her bed, Owen sighed and tried to catch his thoughts...  
  
-So...-he started.  
  
-So?  
  
-So, I thought it would be nice to see you...  
  
-In the middle of the night???-asked back Syd.  
  
-I mean... I wanted to see you! And I'm here to tell you something...  
  
-What?-demanded Syd.  
  
-Sydney! Lets talk about our feelings,-he said, as he sat on the corner of her bed and cover her hand with his.\par  
  
Syds' breath caught in her throath... "Oh, my God! It's just a dream! Can't believe: my Mom's messing with my mind again!" But Lynda were still nowhere...  
  
"Sheesh! Nice bed... I mean nice room!" thought Owen meanwhile...  
  
-So...  
  
-So?-Syds' voice was like a weak, silent breeze on a summer night.  
  
-Sydney, this afternoon was the wonderfulest afternoon I had ever imagined. Your attractivity was like magic! You had absoluetley blocked me, and that kiss! The kiss what we shared! You put a spell on me! And I think everybody calls this spell like...  
  
-Like what?-Syd couldn't wait. She had to disopp so many times in her life, but never happened with her a situation like this before! "What is he about to say? C'mon, Owen just say it!"  
  
-Like, you know... Love.-"Can't believe! I said it!"  
  
"Can't believe he said it!" Syds' heart was about to jump out of her chest.  
  
-Sydney, I love you! I wasn't able in the rest of the night to think about anything else! I mean I know that this is happening too fast and you like theese kind of things slow but...-Syd silented him with a quick and sweet kiss than broke it and said:  
  
-Please, continue!  
  
-Huh?-Owen lost his thoughts again.-What was I talking about?  
  
-You were absoluetley sweet, when you talked about fast and slow things-smiled Syd. Owen started to 'froze off' too...  
  
-Owen... Usually I feel things are fast when I'm about to change something in my life. But now I feel something strange. Something...  
  
-Something what?-now Owen was the demand-one.  
  
-Something like...  
  
"Please Syd, I told it! It's your turn!"-Owen almost jumped out the window!...  
  
-Absolutley... Love! Definetley love!  
  
A rock was fallen down both of their hearts. And in this great feeling of homecoming they shared a big laugh. They just stared into each others eyes for long, beautyful minutes, then held each others faces in their hands, shared a long, slow kiss and ebraced for sweet seconds... When they finally sobered down, Owen laid her down the bed and started to kissing her neck.  
  
-Can't believe...-Syd was thinking a bit loud.  
  
-Hmmm?  
  
-Aww... Nothing... You know, I just can't believe that we're about to, you know, make love in my birth-house!  
  
Owen laughed at Syds' thoughts...  
  
-Hey! I'm serious!-she hit him at his chest playfully.  
  
-Right, then we're going to be silent, is that OK with you?-smiled Owen.  
  
-It's just that I don't think that this is really a nice idea...  
  
-It IS, believe me!-whispered her new 'boyfriend'.  
  
Syd smiled, then said:  
  
-OK... But I have to check my clock! They can't find you here... God, I feel like a damn teenager!  
  
They laughed again, then shared the beautyfulest night of their lives.  
  
AND THE MORNING...  
  
-Owen, Owen!... It's time to go sweetie...  
  
Owen woke up and look around with shocked hair, he was more than adorable...  
  
-Really? But Syd... IT'S FIVE:THIRTY IN THE MORNING?!!!  
  
-Sshhh! I know, I know... But we cannot be enough careful!-replied Syd silently.  
  
-OK, just give me a little more time... Come lay back to the bed honey! You deserves a little rest too...-smiled Owen.  
  
-I think you're right, I'm still sleepy...  
  
Owen hugged her for a few minutes, but then he had to go. Syd was unmindful...  
  
-When will we meet today?  
  
-I don't know... 9 o'clock at St. Claire?  
  
-I will wait for you... Not exactly one and a half hour, but I will be there.-joked Owen.  
  
-Oh, yes! Sorry for that!...  
  
-Nothing! You know... It's worth it...-he whispered.  
  
They shared a good-bye kiss, then Owen was on his way out. When he reached the end of the garden, he turned back and stared at Syd. "I love you" he mouthed. "I love you" replied Sydney. Then he disappeard.\par  
  
"Can't believe! what a night!-thought Syd-I hope that he's the one! And this will be definetley a night to remember! Because it was finally a night without my mother!..." She laughed at herself, then fall back to the bed... 


End file.
